headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigeria
Nigeria (Hausa: Nijeriya, Igbo: ''Naìjíríyà) ''is the third character in the game. He was added in Version 1.0 along with South Korea, Cameroon, USA, Russia, Argentina, Italy, Brazil, Germany, Spain and Kepler 22B. He is a 1.5 star opponent in Arcade and plays rather defensively. He is the second African country in the game.__TOC__ Playing style As a CPU, Nigeria plays defensively and he is slow and cannot jump high. He also kicks and dashes, but not as frequently as most other characters. He rarely ever kicks the opponent. Appearance Nigeria's skin is dark black and his nose is long. He has somewhat long black hair which is cut in an afro style and sideburns. His lips are large and he has small eyes with dark semicircles underneath. Power Shot: Tornado Shot Nigeria's Power Shot is called "Tornado Shot." Nigeria unleashes a tornado whirlwind on the ground towards the opponent. If the tornado touches the opponent, they fly and spin in the air and they stay unconscious for 3 seconds. This shot is quite dangerous at first, but can be deflected easily when you watch for it or you have your Power Shot activated. Costume Nigeria doesn't wear a standard costume. Sound Effects of Nigeria Power Shot (Korean) Hurt Sound Unlock Requirements Win 30 Tournaments or pay 200,000 points. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks This Power Shot is considered a good shot for a 1.5 star character; try to counter it or block it with your Power Shot. You have to stay on the ground in order to counter the shot. The closer you are to Nigeria, the easier it is. Another, risky, way to stop it is to walk towards the ball until you are very close to Nigeria. Sometimes the ball will end up behind Nigeria and he will walk the ball in his own goal. This does not always work and the best way to hold it is to counter it. In the end, the recommended strategy is to come very close to Nigeria and kick, so you have a plan B if you don't counter it. Almost nobody knows this, but the shot bounces up and down very quickly, as shown in the picture. History Trivia *Nigeria is the third character and the second African country in the game. *He is also the first character with curly hair. *He has the darkest skin of all characters, with Madagascar as runner-up. *He is the first character with a Power Shot that travels on the ground. *If you change the language to Korean, Nigeria will say his Power Shot in South Korean and you hear a tune afterwards. He is the third character in the game whose voice changes in South Korean. The others are: South Korea, Cameroon, USA, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is \¯). * His power shot is the first shot in the game that is not a straight line shot. Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With Curly Hair Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Black Characters Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume